


Personal Sightseeing

by AbeTheDadtm, CodeSculptor



Series: Meandering Destinies [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Quickie, Trees are not tents, Vaginal Sex, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeSculptor/pseuds/CodeSculptor
Summary: Molly and Cali step into the woods for a quick visit. And sex.





	Personal Sightseeing

**CodeSculptor**  
The undergrowth was thick in this section of the forest. Molly hacked away at the barren bushes, leading Cali carefully along. The layer of snow hid both fallen logs and the occasional hole in the ground. “Well, at least we know we’ll have some privacy!” Molly joked.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali rolled her ankle a bit in the hidden knots, and winced. "Yeah, that's the good news."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly frowned at her wince and looked around, searching. “There! I think that evergreen will do nicely.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Ooooh, it's quite lovely." She smiled and looked around. It was quite romantic.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He grinned and stepped carefully towards the broad pine, wobbling a little as he helped Cali along.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Careful!" Cali said, holding Molly's hand.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“It’s okay! I’ve got it,” he reassured her. Once they reached the tree, Molly let go of Cali’s hand and hauled aside some of the lower boughs, dragging their ends through the snow. Behind the branches was an open area, much like a tent with the tree’s trunk as a center pole. The ground inside was covered with a thick layer of fallen pine needles and clear of snow.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"It looks really lovely," said Cali. Her tail swayed, pleased.  
She laid down the blankets and made a nice little space for them.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“I’m glad you like it, my dear!” Molly grinned. He unbuckled his sword belt and lay it down nearby.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali took off her cloak and laid it down over the blanket, making a nice warm layer, then laid on top of it, shivering a bit in the cold. "Come here and warm me up before I freeze."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly chuckled and shrugged out of his coat as well, donning both it and their second blanket like a cape and lying down to join her. “Freezing should __definitely__ be avoided,” he teased, leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled and kissed him deeply, pulling him in close. "Yes. Thankfully I have a nice tiefling to share my little bed with."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly grinned devilishly and slid a hand up her side, his knee shifting up the skirt between her thighs. “Well no one said I __have__ to be nice!” he rumbled, moving in to kiss at Cali’s neck. “You can have me __however__ you like.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I like __you__ ," said Cali. "No matter how you're feeling." She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding up a little bit.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He groaned at the pressure against his crotch and held her tight, his mouth at the nape of her neck and his tail swishing beneath the blanket.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She reached down and wriggled out of her underclothes, kicking them off under the blanket. Her hands pulled at the laces of his pants, pulling him close.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly leaned in and purred, his lips lightly brushing her dragon ear, “You don’t __have__ to always wear those, you know.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Didn't think about it that way," she said, blinking a bit. "But I need all the clothes I can get in this weather."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He chuckled mischievously, “ _ _Well__ , then! You __could__ wear stockings...” he brushed a kiss on her cheek, “a garter...” another kiss below her ear, “and then __nothing__ here.” He rocked down, taking her ear between his teeth.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I could if I had any," she smiled and reached down a hand to rub her clit. "Alas."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“We’ll just have to go shopping once we reach Zadash!” He scraped his teeth over the scales on her neck, “I’m sure they have __lovely__ options there!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I'm sure they will," said Cali, giggling. "I could get a full set," she said, wondering. She'd seen lingerie and had liked how it looked, but she'd never worn it.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“It would show you off __beautifully__ ,” he nuzzled her, running his hand over her elven breast. “I’d suggest shopping together, but I’d have to __somehow__ resist just __taking__ you, right there in the store!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I think you'd manage." She brushed his hair behind his ear. "You can be a very good boy when you want to be."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“ _ _Mmmmm__! Would you like that?” he asked, rubbing her nipple through the fabric, “Telling me to stay good while you tease me?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I'd like that quite a bit. You'd have to be really good if you wanted your reward."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Oh, yes __ma’am__!” He squeezed Cali’s breast before letting his hand slide down her side.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali giggled and kissed him. She liked having this effect on people, having command over someone in a non-culty way.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly kissed her back hungrily and reached down between them, easing his cock free from his pants.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She finished her rubbing of her clit, now that her scales were opened. "Now, why don't you fuck me, my good boy?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“ _ _Gladly__!” He rubbed the head of his cock against her slickness a few times and then slowly pressed it inside. He bit his lip and groaned, starting to rock gently and pressing in deeper each time.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali moaned, wrapping her arms and legs around him. "You feel so __good__ inside me," she said.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“And __you__ feel fucking __amazing__!” he replied, sinking fully inside her with a shudder. “Gods!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She smiled and held him, kissing him gently. It started to snow, just enough to fall around them. This was officially the most romantic thing she'd ever experienced. Jester would be proud.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Oh, __Cali__!” Molly peppered kiss after kiss on her face as his hips rolled deeply, his tail finding hers and twining around it. “You’re so __wonderful__!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"You're amazing," she said, moaning and crying out and kissing Molly. She had so much...feeling within her, it was driving her mad.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly grabbed hold of her thigh, hunched his back, and thrust in harder this time, quite deliberately. He pulled back, his breath coming out as little clouds, and thrust in again.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She cried out. He had hit that spot she loved so much. Gods, Cali loved it. She kissed him, pressing her forehead to his for a moment.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Oh, Cali...” Molly gazed into her eyes adoringly and thrust in again, “My Cali!” He then rocked faster, picking up the pace.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"My Molly," said Cali, in between moans. She bucked up against him, colliding with him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He leaned in, hips moving in time with hers, and kissed her desperately before breaking away again, panting. “Oh, Cali... I can’t hold back much longer....”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Then do it. Come inside me." She snarled slightly. The draconic, primal side of her __wanted__ it desperately.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly brought his knees up by her hips as he shifted his weight back, held onto Cali’s shoulders, and then __slammed__ back into her with a cry.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali rubbed her clit as he slammed into her, and she came around his cock, riding the orgasm through to its conclusion. "Gods," she said.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly’s grip on Cali’s shoulders tightened as he kept pounding into her. Then his whole body went rigid as he curled in tight, his seed pulsing out into her. His hips twitched in time, and he panted, spasming with each fresh release.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Grumbling contentedly, Cali rubbed Molly's back. "That was amazing, Molly."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He huffed out a laugh, “You’re telling __me__!” He nipped at the dragon side of her neck fondly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali held him close, kissing him gently. "This is really nice," she said. "Real romantic."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly chuckled, “I aim to please, love!” He then pulled out of her with a groan, biting down on her shoulder scales firmly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She giggled and snarled slightly with the bite, biting him back softly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He chuckled with delight, “I don’t mind if you bite harder, love. I enjoy wearing your marks!” he winked.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Okay," Cali said, leaning in to suck and bite at his neck, not stopping until she left a dark purple mark on his neck.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly closed his eyes and purred, his tail rubbing against hers.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali leaned up against him and kissed him gently. "Thank you for this," she said, moving her tail up and down slightly against his thinner one.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“No thanks needed, my pet,” he stroked her cheek and kissed her sweetly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
They sat there for a while, huddled together as snow fell around him. "This is really nice," Cali said, hand brushing through his hair.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“I __heartily__ agree.” Molly held that hand gently and turned to kiss it. “But we should really continue on our way, while there’s daylight.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I agree." She found her underwear and slipped it back on, then put on her cloak.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly shivered and pulled on his coat, collecting his belt and buckling it on again. He passed Cali the top blanket and then picked up the one on the ground, snapping it to shake the pine needles off. “Alright! I think we’re ready.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali held his hand as they traversed the forest. This time she knew where all the holes were, and could avoid them.


End file.
